


A Simple Moment

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Emily have a quiet moment and Emily asks her about Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Card
> 
> Prompt: Cuddles and Snuggles

“Tell me about her,” Emily said one night, startling Abby into turning her head and looking at her.

“What?”

Emily smiled. “Tell me about Sarah. You have that look on your face that you get when you’re thinking of her.”

It was late in the evening and Connor and Matt had gone out to pick up take away for the four of them. After the events of New Dawn, the four of them couldn’t bear to be very far apart and the shared home had seemed like a good idea. The two women were currently curled up together in one of the large beds in the flat and Emily was running her fingers through Abby’s hair.

“You would have liked her, I think,” Abby said with a faint smile. “She had the adventurous spirit like we have.”

“I thought she was a scientist?”

“She was more of a historian… an Egyptologist. We met her during a creature incursion at the museum.” Abby looked at her companion. “She didn’t even look surprised when it was explained what the anomaly was. She even managed to save all of our lives by having us bow to a crocodile.”

“You did what?”

“Giant crocodile,” Abby said with a nod. “We were trying to get it to go back through the anomaly and Sarah told us to bow to it so that it wouldn’t kill us. Apparently, she had worked out that it was from a place where crocodiles were worshipped as gods. It wanted our reverence before it would go back through.”

“You’re making that up, Abby.”

“I’m not, I promise. We all bowed and it ended up going back through the anomaly right as it closed up.”

“I just can’t see Becker bowing to a crocodile.” Emily had a good imagination, but she just couldn’t picture that.

“It happened. It was the only way to get it to leave. As soon as everyone – well, besides Connor – bowed to it, he just went back home and the anomaly closed up.”

“Why didn’t Connor bow to it?”

“Because he was dangling from a chain above the statue the anomaly was framed in.”

Emily started laughing. “He was what?”

“I’m not even sure how that happened,” Abby admitted. “I was off with Cutter trying to chase the thing back to the museum and right as the anomaly closed, Connor fell.” She gave Emily a grin. “Of course, then Sarah showed her sense of humour. She had Connor convinced for the longest time that a few items that he had broken at the museum had curses attached to them. I’d never seen him move about as carefully as he did for a week or two before Sarah told him that it had probably worn off.”

“Oh my,” Emily said, shaking her head. “She sounds like someone I would have enjoyed spending time with.”

“Yeah, you would have. She once went through an anomaly that was in medieval times to gather information about a man that had chased a creature through to our time. She had to keep Becker from killing him when he was holding a sword to my throat because I wouldn’t let him kill the Dracorex.”

“What?!” Emily’s voice turned from amused to outraged in the space of a breath. “Becker should have shot him, then.”

“He couldn’t. If he died in our time it would have messed a lot of stuff up throughout history. He was needed.”

“A sword, Abby!” Emily was sitting up and looking at Abby’s neck.

“He didn’t hurt me, Em,” Abby tried to soothe her. “He stopped threatening me on his own.”

“If I had been here, I would have shot him.”

“We couldn’t kill him.”

“I have very good aim. He wouldn’t have died.”

Abby pulled her back down to snuggle with her. “But I’m okay. I didn’t get stabbed and we’re here and everything is all right.”

Emily lay stiff for a moment, but then she sighed and cuddled with Abby. Sometimes, it scared her how much this woman meant to her and she was afraid of losing her.

“Hey,” Abby said softly, tightening her arms around Emily. “I’m not going anywhere. Look at everything we’ve been through, Em. Nothing is going to happen to ruin that. You’re kind of stuck with having me in your life.”

“I’m not stuck if I made the choice to stay here,” Emily corrected her, running her hand through her hair again. “It scares me to think about losing any of you, Abby. I hear the stories of the past and all I can think of is that one day it could be you or Matt or Connor that don’t come back.” She shook her head. “I think that something like that would truly break me.”

“It’s not going to happen, Emily,” Abby murmured. “We will always come back to you – just like you will always come back to us.”

“You had better, Abby. You had better.”


End file.
